Les bienfaits de l'amour
by Enais66
Summary: OS co-ecrit - Spécial st Valentin - L'amour ce n'est pas facile, surtout quand ce n'est pas réciproque. Bellatrix/OC


**Auteurs :** Os co-ecrit de moi (Omb66) avec Le lapin malin.

**Petit mots de moi :** Un os spécial saint Valentin (publier en retard je vous l'accorde), en tout cas c'était une superbe expérience. J'ai vraiment adoré co-écrire, surtout avec toi.

**Disclamer :** Rien est de nous sinon le texte.

**Avertissement :** Aucun

**Bonne lecture. **

**Les bienfaits de l'amour**

Elle est là, d'une beauté glaciale comme la neige qu'elle foule. Elle marche, tête haute telle une reine, tous les regards suivent sa progression dans la neige. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de la regarder. Elle ne me voit pas je le sais, mais moi je la vois, je l'observe souvent à la dérobée. Ses long cheveux de geai ondulent sous la brise, ses yeux tout aussi noirs regardent loin devant elle, elle ne voit pas toute ces personnes qui la contemplent. Personne n'est à la hauteur de sa splendeur.

Tiens ! Elle me fait devenir poète, il n'y a qu'elle qui ait ce pouvoir sur moi, pourtant elle ne me connaît pas, alors que tout comme moi, elle est en septième année à Poudlard. Elle se dirige vers les serres, je le sais car j'ai ce cours en commun avec elle. D'ailleurs depuis je suis nul en Botanique. Je la suis, elle entre et s'installe dans la classe avec sa grâce sans égale, je m'assoit à ma place deux rand derrière elle mais en diagonale pour pouvoir la contempler sans être gêné. Le prof vient de commencer le cours, elle écoute, sa plume court sur un parchemin qui est noirci de sa belle écriture.

Que dire d'elle ?

Qu'elle est si froide et pourtant qu'elle doit être si tendre ? C'est juste qu'elle est seule... Intouchable... Qu'elle a était placé sur un pied d'estal depuis son plus jeune âge pour son nom, par son nom... Maintenant il lui faut de l'aide pour qu'elle puisse en descendre, elle ne peut plus le faire seule... C'est trop tard. J'aimerai tant l'aider, mais elle ne m'a pas remarqué, elle ne remarque personne. Pour cela il faut faire partie de son cercle « d'amis », mais je ne suis pas digne, je ne suis même pas un sang pur, je ne fais pas partie de son entourage.

Le cours continue, je n'ai pas encore écouté une seule parole que le professeur de botanique a prononcé. Je suis toujours absorbé par Bellatrix, eh oui Bellatrix ou Bella pour les intimes, c'est le nom de ma déesse... de ma Juliette à moi.

Bella... Quelle nom parfait, tout comme elle, cela montre son irréelle beauté...

-

De la neige... Youplaboum! Je déteste la neige... Oh, vous pourrez blablater tant que vous voudrez au sujet de je ne sais quel effet magique ou féerique, pour moi, il ne s'agit que d'une substance blanche (et encore, brune crasseuse plus que blanche) aussi inutile qu'agaçante. Je vous en foutrais, d'la magie, moi! Mince, on est dans une école de sorcellerie, et cette bande d'ahuris trouve encore le moyen de s'extasier devant la chute de cet amas humide... Bon, aussi, si ces crétins arrivaient à faire jaillir ne serait-ce qu'un milliardième d'étincelles de leurs baguettes, ils auraient une notion de la magie un peu plus à la hauteur de cet art incomparable.

Temps pourri... Comme d'habitude. De toute manière, le soleil ne m'inspire pas plus d'enthousiasme que la neige... Mais la neige est pire, je crois, parce qu'elle inspire un esprit de pseudo-Noël aussi pitoyable que puéril... Journée pas plus attrayante, elle aussi, d'ailleurs, qui pourrait prétendre que les cours, en règle générale, le sont? Et puis la botanique, franchement... Une des pires matières jamais enseignée à Poudlard. Réfléchissez, qui se soucie de s'occuper à retirer du pus visqueux à des espèces de grosses plantes en forme de limace, dont l'usage se limite à deux trois potions sans intérêt?

J'en suis donc là, à m'enfoncer dans la neige gluante foulée au pied par tant d'élèves qu'elle en a pris un aspect noirâtre inappétissant, me dirigeant vers les serres de botaniques, résignée à me morfondre d'ennui tout en faisant mine de gratter vaguement un cours dont l'intérêt ne pourra pas même être qualifié de moindre : ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur.

Evidemment, le cours est à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il était dans ma capacité mentale de présager... Et j'admet qu'à ce sujet, il n'est pas grand chose à présager... C'est dans des moments pareils, à gribouiller sur mon parchemin en attendant avec un quasi-désespoir (pas un véritable désespoir, tout de même, ce cours n'en vaut franchement pas la peine) que je regrette que ce cours ne soit partagé qu'avec des élèves qui, non contents de polluer mon atmosphère n'arrivent pas à m'inspirer un soupçon d'attention...

Bella, vraiment, tu mérites mieux que ça!

-

La cloche retentit, c'est la fin du cours, tout le monde rassemble ses affaires. Bella, de sa noble démarche, se dirige vers la porte. Elle se dirige vers moi, elle me bouscule, mes livres tombent, elle continue sa route sans se retourner. Elle ne m'a pas vu, elle ne me vois jamais. Je ne dis rien et récupère mes affaires au sol. Si cela n'avais pas été elle, la malheureuse aurai entendu mon mécontentement, mais c'est elle, je ne peux rien contre elle, même avec mon caractère. Elle est trop belle, je suis banal, elle est enviée, je suis ignoré, elle est riche, je ne suis pas pauvre, mais pas riche non plus. Je suis dans la banalité, elle dans l'excès. Toutes ces choses nous opposent, toutes ces choses nous éloignent...

Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai l'avoir, elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle connaisse mon nom et encore moins mon prénom alors que ça fait sept ans qu'on est dans le même collège, dans la même année mais surtout dans les mêmes classes. Ça fait surtout sept longue année que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, de la contempler.

Elle représente la femme idéale pour moi, elle est mon rêve inaccessible. On a tous un rêve, de devenir célèbre, d'être riche... Moi c'est elle mon rêve, son amour c'est mon espoir impossible. Mais seulement quelques privilégiés ont la chance d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. J'envie celui qui obtiendra son amour. Ça sera la personne la plus riche, la plus heureuse...

Je la suis de loin, elle marche dans la neige, je la regarde. Lestrange, sans que je l'ai vu arrive et la prend par la taille, elle se dégage doucement. Bella n'est pas pour les démonstrations d'affection en public, je le sais pour l'avoir vue plusieurs fois repousser son prétendant sans pour autant refuser ses avances. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça moi, la prendre par la taille. Un magnifique sourire s'affiche sur son visage pendant qu'elle parle avec Lestrange, je ne pourrais la faire sourire, non plus. Je peux juste la regarder de loin, c'est mon seul droit. Mais il faut que j'en profite maintenant, à la fin de l'année elle partira, tout comme moi, pour suivre sa route, je ne la reverrai plus...

Elle sera à jamais dans on coeur...

-

Ah! Enfin terminé! Le temps est passé à une longueur équivalente à celle nécessaire à un escargot pour franchir une distance d'un kilomètre.

... Arrrg... Mais ils peuvent pas dégager le passage, ces gens? Ils croient quoi, je veux quitter cette serre au plus vite. Bon, on se fraie un passage comme on peut! J'entend des objets tomber par terre, ça lui apprendra, à ce (ou cette?) je-ne-sais-qui qui monopolise mon chemin. Bien sûr, une formule de politesse aurait pu être appropriée... Mais pourquoi je m'abaisserais à me confondre en excuse, hein?

Pas fâchée de pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur et retrouver le confort de ma salle commune... Enfin, de sa cheminée, surtout, non, parce qu'il fait un froid à retrouver un lapin congelé dans le potager... Le lapin pré-congelé, c'est pas extrêmement appétissant, vous savez? Bref...

C'est alors qu'un poids se fait sentir sur ma taille. si je n'étais pas aussi blasée d'origine, j'aurais sans doute sursauté mais, et qu'on m'en préserve, il m'en faut tout de même plus que ça. Qui plus est, il s'agit d'un geste auquel je suis accoutumée, Rodolphus juge bon de tester ma capacité à éviter la crise cardiaque moyenne un minimum de deux fois par jour. Je m'écarte de lui, bien évidemment! J'vais pas lui sauter au cou, franchement!

Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait qualifier ma relation avec Rodolphus, disons seulement que c'est une des rares personnes qui ne m'inspire ni dégoût ni indifférence, et à qui je concède le droit de m'adresser la parole. Beaucoup de rumeurs courent à notre sujet, je crois, il serait vraiment temps qu'on leur brise ses jambes, à ces rumeurs... Rodolphus, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, sa compagnie ne me fait pas plus chaud que froid, mais comme celle d'à peu près tous les autres m'inspire un froid total, on peu dire que je lui accorde une certaine considération.

-Passionnant les cours, hein Bella?

Oui, être plus ironique que ça serait difficile, blague faite, refaite et surfaite...

-Merveilleux... je rétorque d'un ton si peu convaincu qu'il ne peut convaincre personne.

Il sourit... Il a le sourire plus facile que moi, un peu trop même... Quoi? Ma réplique n'a vraiment pas de quoi rendre qui que ce soit hilare. Je lui rend son sourire, pour le principe plus que pour toute autre chose.. Bon, après, il faut relativiser. Il ne s'agit pas d'un de ces sourires crétins à tendance niaises que de nombreux imbéciles se plaisent à afficher sans raisons. Juste un sourire emprunt d'une totale formalité... Une esquisse, je dirais.

-Viens, on rentre!

Il me tend une main que je n'attrape évidemment pas, j'acquiesce seulement. 'Pas l'intention de poireauter sous le froid glacial. Sans faire preuve donc de la moindre courtoisie, je passe devant mon "camarade" Serpentard paraissant chercher d'avantage la chaleur du dedans que sa compagnie (et c'est d'ailleurs loin d'être faux).

-

En levant la tête je m'aperçois que je suis devant la bibliothèque, déjà. Ça m'étonne d'être arrivé si vite, j'ai pas vu le trajet passer, tout le temps j'ai pensé à elle. J'en reviens toujours à elle. J'entre dans le royaume des livres, je n'est pas encore fini mon devoir de métamorphose qu'il faut que je rende demain. Je le fais maintenant parce que je sais que cette heure ci elle la passe dans son dortoir. Je profite des moments où elle est totalement inaccessible à tous pour faire mes devoirs. Je m'installe à une table avec tout les livres que j'ai trouvé sur les métamorphose des animaux en objet. Ça fait déjà un moment que je suis là, mon devoir n'a pas vraiment avancé. Elle occupe tout mon esprit. Comment se concentrer quand ses yeux noirs me hantent ? Quand sa longue chevelure me caresse ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de ces livres tu sais? Essaie de penser aussi aux autres la prochaine fois.

J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise de surprise, c'est elle, c'est Bella qui me parle. Elle se tien la juste devant moi. Je ne peux pas parler, aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Ma Juliette, sans que je sache pourquoi, s'installe en face de moi. Elle sort ses affaire, et commence à chercher les informations pour son devoir de métamorphose elle aussi. Je ne peux plus me concentrer du tout cette fois ci, de ma place je sens son odeur, j'entend son souffle, ses soupir quand elle ne sais plus quoi écrire. Je me surprend à penser qu'en fin de compte je ne suis pas si invisible que ça, et qu'elle apprécie ma présence. Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler, peut être qu'elle n'attend que ça. Depuis qu'elle est assise je n'ai fait que l'observer à la dérobée, je n'ai pas une seule fois encore réussi à attirer son attention. Je la vois refermer un livre brusquement, elle n'a pas écrit depuis un moment sur son parchemin.

-Tu... Tu veux que... que je t'aide ? Je... J'ai déjà trouver pas mal de... d'information pour le devoir...

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, elle a l'air étonnée que je lui propose de l'aider. Bella me scrute, elle doit hésiter, elle ne me connaît pas après tout.

-Tiens... Voilà mes notes... J'en ai plus besoin...

Elle a l'air de plus en plus étonnée que je lui tende mes notes. Bon c'est vrai je viens de lui donner toute mes notes alors que je n'ai pas du tout fini mon devoir. J'ai le temps après tout je reviendrai plus tard à la bibliothèque pour le faire. Et puis elle avait l'air si désespérée par ce devoir, J'ai bien le droit de l'aider pour une fois qu'elle me fait profiter de sa présence. Après qu'elle ai pris mes notes et m'ait remercié d'un hochement de tête je récupère mes affaire de classe et je sors de la pièce sans avoir glissé un au revoir timide. Tout le long du trajet qui rejoint mon prochain cour j'ai un très grand sourire collé au visage, on pourrait presque dire que j'ai un sourire béât. Elle a éclairé ma journée en passant presque une heure assise à ma table. J'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir sentir sa présence tout près de moi alors qu'habituellement elle ne consacre ce moment qu'à elle.

Je me sens plus vivant que jamais...

-

Dire que je suis en train de faire ce que je suis en train de faire! Oui, bon, d'accord, logique que je fasse ce que je suis en train de faire, mais tout de même... La bibliothèque, en règle générale, est un lieu que j'évite par dessus tout? Donner une réponse au pourquoi semble bien évidemment approprié, quoique pour moi la réponse semble être de la plus parfaite évidence. Est-ce qu'une élève de serpentard, sang-pur de surcroît n'a vraiment que ça à faire que de rester plantée au beau milieu d'une salle empestant le vieux bouquin moisi au milieu de petits serdaigles (et autres specimens) surexcités et hyper-stressés sans raisons? Est-ce qu'une élève de serpentard et sang-pur de surcroît doit subir une offense à ses oreilles telle que celle que représente le grattement frénétique d'une plume serdaiglienne (ou specimenienne) sur un parchemin? Non, bien sûr que non, si tout ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais certainement pas là, j'ai bien mieux à faire... Mais voilà, je n'ai pas le choix... Saleté de métamorphose à deux noises! Merlin, mais qui se soucie franchement de réussir à transformer un escargot en règle à calculer? Est-ce que cette vielle chouette croit vraiment que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à me balader avec un escargot planté sous le bras?

Je parcours les différentes étagères de la bibliothèque... C'est bien ma veine, pas moyen de mettre la main sur les fichus bouquins qui m'intéressent... oh, tant pis après tout! Tant mieux, même! Ce coup du destin renforce mon évidente idée que je ferais bien de laisser ma fièvre travailleuse revenir à ses vielles heures de flâneries bienfaitrices. Mais alors que je m'apprête à quitter (sans le moindre regret à dissimuler) la bibliothèque, voilà que c'est à peine pas si je me trouve nez à nez avec les bouquins... Partir et faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu ou être un minimum sérieuse et gratter deux-trois phrases sans intérêt pour la forme? Grand dilemme. Mon regard tombe sur l'accapareur de tous ces bouquins, bizarre, sa tête me dit rien, m'enfin, pourquoi je l'aurais retenu de toute manière?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de ces livres tu sais. Essaie de penser aussi aux autres la prochaine fois!

Ici à vrai dire, "les autres" signifie moi-même, et "prochaine fois" signifie tout de suite. En gros, qu'il se dépêche de me filer ces fichus manuels et qu'il se barre. Mais au lieu de ça, il me regarde d'un air hébété. J'lui en foutrais, moi, des regards de merlan frit! Comme apparemment, mon cher pseudo-interlocuteur manque de cases essentielles au bon fonctionnement de son cerveau, je m'installe face à lui, signal évident que lui-même doit déguerpir sur le champ. On n'a pas l'effronterie de rester assis à la même table que Bellatrix Black, encore moins quand on est un, un quoi au fait? Va savoir, mais certainement pas un sang pur. Mais le jeune impotent ne comprend rien à rien... Evidemment, la forme exige qu'il s'en aille de lui-même... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend? J'ouvre un livre au hasard, de moins en moins l'envie de bosser, en fait, je partirais bien immédiatement si je ne mettais pas un point d'honneur à voir l'autre en premier... D'impatience, finalement, je ferme le plus bruyamment possible le livre que j'avais auparavant vaguement entrouvert.

...Sa réaction ne fut absolument pas celle que j'avais escompté... De quoi, de l'aide? On aide pas Bellatrix Black, Bellatrix Black sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, pour qui il se prend, lui? Et puis, de quel droit il m'adresse la parole? On a pas élevé les crapauds-buffles ensemble, que je sache! Et voilà qu'il me donne ses notes... Je prend ça pour un forme de.. crainte? Respect? Qu'importe! A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment excessivement naïf, mais au final, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'accepte. Pas folle non plus, j'aurais pas à bosser.. Bon, je sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais rendre quelque chose, c'est toujours mieux que rien! Ce n'est que mes notes prises qu'il s'en va enfin... Bien... Mais du coup j'ai plus besoin de ces bouquins, moi!

Bon, je ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose de VRAIMENT intéressant à faire, moi!

-

Je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne vois plus rien autour de moi. Dans ma tête toujours la même image tourne en boucle. Elle est là, si belle dans la lumière du soir, mais elle n'est pas seule, Lestrange est avec elle. Ma Bella, dans ses bras. Il la tient contre elle, il rie, elle aussi. Je ne peux détourner le regard, ça me fait mal mais je les observe. Leurs lèvres unissent, ils ne les séparent plus. Ma Bella embrasse ce vil serpentard. Je réussis enfin a détourner les yeux, je sens des larmes couler. Je pars. J'avance toujours, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je fuis cette image, il faut qu'elle sorte de ma tête. Je m'arrête je suis arrivé au points de non retour, je ne peux plus avancer, je suis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le rendez-vous des amoureux. Mais je suis seul avec le ciel, et les étoiles en témoin de mon chagrin...

Je regarde le ciel depuis déjà un moment, je suis si peu de chose dans cet immensité, dans cet infini je suis insignifiant, je suis rien...

Les larmes souillent toujours mes joues. Je monte sur le mur de la tour, l'infini est là, devant moi, aussi grand que mon amour pour elle. Je n'ai plus de coeur, il a cessé de battre au moment où les lèvres si pure de Bella on toucher ces lèvres à lui. Ma poitrine a était déchiré, elle est béante, et vide, si vide... Je marche au sommet de l'étroit mur, j'observe le sol, si loin... La nuit est terriblement magnifique. Les ténèbres sont aussi tombées sur mon être, elles sont là pour toujours, profondes et effrayantes, mais tellement calme et sereine... Pourquoi cela m'arrive ? Mes sentiments pour elle sont tellement forts, mais je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si mal de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Elle m'a donné de l'espoir en s'asseyant avec moi pour faire ses devoirs. Pourtant j'aurai du m'en douter, elle est trop bien pour moi, je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur. Elle est trop bien pour un simple mortel, elle est une déesse tombé du ciel, on devrait tous être honoré de pouvoir simplement partager son monde. J'observe les étoiles, elles sont tellement pâles à côté de la beauté de Bella. Elles ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Je marche toujours sur mon perchoir, le flot de mes larmes s'est asséché, je n'ai plus la force de pleurer. Je ne suis plus rien...

Ma seule raison de vivre a été arrachée avec mon coeur... Je ne sais plus pourquoi je vie encore. J'observe le sol, il est si attrayant. Je suis si seul, à qui manquerai-je ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus d'amis, je les ai tous quitté pour elle. je trébuche légèrement sur un caillou, la chute n'est pas passée loin. Je prend la pierre dans ma main, je l'osculte. Elle a failli causer ma mort. Je regrette que ce ne fut pas le cas. Je regrette...regrette...

Pourquoi continuer à souffrir quand une solution si simple s'offre à moi ? Je sors ma baguette, sans plus attendre je métamorphose mon caillou. Merci professeur, de m'avoir appris comment faire. Je descends du mur, en ne desserrant pas le prise sur mon poignard. Je fixe une dernière fois le ciel.

-C'est pour toi Bella, je t'aime tant et je t'aimerai toujours... mon amour...

J'enfonce la lame l'arme à l'ancien emplacement de mon coeur. Une dernière fois l'image de Bella m'apparaît avant que je ne sombre dans cette étendu infini qu'est la mort...

-

-Matthew Smith... Eh ben, on peut pas dire que ses parents se soient foulés!

Rodolphus me plante son coude dans la hanche.. Eh mais c'est que ça me fait mal!

-Bella, on est à un enterrement! remarque-t-il, très judicieusement, cela va sans dire.

-Sans blague? je fais ironiquement, heureusement que tu es là, j'avais rien remarqué!

Difficile d'ignorer qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un enterrement, à vrai dire, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des têtes que tout le monde se sent obligé de tirer, des têtes... Eh bah, d'enterrement... Pourtant, y'a pas un centième de tout ce petit monde qui ne s'entendait ou n'avait même entendu parler de ce type... Insignifiant, cela va sans dire. C'est ce qui arrive quand on appelle son fils Matthew Smith. Au moins Bellatrix, ça a de la classe, de la distinction.. Mais Matthew Smith...

-Nan mais je dis juste que quand on a la malchance de porter le nom le plus insignifiant du monde entier, on a au moins la décence d'appeler son fils.. Je sais pas, moi! Stanislas, Thestébé, tu sais, ce genre de noms laids mais originaux.

Rodolphus pouffe aussi vaguement que bêtement, cette fois, c'est moi qui lui cogne la hanche avec le coude.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, je te signale.

Je pousse un soupir, franchement, les gens qui organisent les enterrements devraient penser aux gens qui s'en fichent, il n'y a vraiment rien de digne d'intérêt à faire dans ce cimetière. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi d'ailleurs? Un cimetière moldu, en plus.. Le contraire aurait été étonnant...Présence obligatoire de tous les élèves à l'enterrement, j't'en foutrais, moi! Ce type ne devait vraiment pas avoir d'amis.. C'est toujours les gens qui passent leur temps tous seuls qui voient le plus de gens arriver à leur enterrement, leurs parents ont besoin de se consoler en se disant que leur enfant prodige était entouré... Tu parles!

J'ai dû mal à retenir mes bâillements, c'est toujours comme ça, les enterrements, on s'ennuie ferme de chez ferme. Je regarde autour de moi, le cimetière est trop petit pour tout ce monde, chacun a eu la décence de s'habiller en noir, j'aurais bien aimé ne pas suivre le rythme, mais déjà en règle générale je ne porte que des tenues noires... Manque de pot comme on dit.

Ça se termine enfin, ou presque, chacun est censé s'avancer vers le cercueil pour dire un ou deux mot gentils au macchabé qui, de là où il se trouve, ne risque pas d'entendre grand chose. En plus ils sont malins, avec la foule qu'il y a j'ai le temps de faire trois fois le tour de Londres à pas d'escargots.

Arrive tout de même mon tour... Je regarde la tombe... Bah mon vieux, devait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante.. Pauvre enfant. J'ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire, on pourrait penser que c'est l'émotion et tout le tintoin, mais en vérité, je trouve vraiment méprisable de causer à un futur squelette enveloppé dans son paquet boiseux...

Finalement, je me décide à parler, une phrase pour ne rien dire :

-Ne jamais appeler son fils Matthew Smith.. La banalité nuit à la santé.

**FIN **

**J'esper que ça vous a plus. N'oublier pas les reviews pour me laisser votre avis bon ou mauvais. **


End file.
